1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to coin telephones and more particularly to a self-locking coin receptacle cover for use in coin telephones.
2. Background Art
The presently used self-locking coin receptacle covers as found in telephone paystations, i.e., coin telephones manufactured by AT&T, GTE and Palco Telecom Inc., as well as others have utilized essentially the same configuration and design for many years. Such a unit is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,566 which issued on Sept. 24, 1974.
In most of these units, when the coin receptacle, or vault unit as it is known, is inserted into the coin telephone, a shutter is forced into an open position. In this position coins deposited in the phone may be deposited in the vault. When the coin vault is inserted into the coin telephone, a release latch is also activated. This release latch then permits a second latch to activate when the shutter is forced to its close position upon removal of the coin receptacle or vault. In this manner, the second latch functions to lock the shutter closed over the opening to the coin receptacle. Reset then is typically accomplished by breaking the seal of the coin receptacle, opening the receptacle, then collecting the coins found therein, and subsequently rewinding with a screwdriver the second latch to its home position. The receptacle is then closed and resealed. Obviously, a disadvantage of existing designs is the inclusion of an over abundance of costly parts which are exceedingly difficult to assemble. Because of the high cost, manufacturers of coin telephones have been forced, in order to remain competitive, to utilize off-shore sources for coin receptacle covers, which, however, are frequently inferior in design and construction. Accordingly, it is the intent of the present invention to provide a new and more economical coin receptacle cover which is sturdy, utilizes a minimum number of parts, and provides for easy assembly during the manufacturing process.